


won't be the last

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Dogma reflects on his transfer to the 501st, and just how kind Jesse had been.





	won't be the last

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts on tumblr and this happened. Oops lmao

“ _Can I join you?_ ” The question was so simple, so innocent, but all Dogma could think of was _this is another trick_. His old squad liked to act like they cared, only to make a fool out of Dogma – and they'd done it enough times that he was just switched to a new battalion entirely.

“Um...” He hesitated, but shrugged. “Sure.”

“Awesome! My name's Jesse.” The taller replied, “Do you have a name yet?” Dogma nodded.

“Dogma.” He admitted.

“Did you just get off Kamino?” Jesse asked, and Dogma shook his head.

“No, I was part of another battalion, but I, um, got transferred.” He rubbed the back of his neck as they ate. Jesse smiled.

“Nothing wrong with that.” The other replied, “I'm pretty sure Hardcase was transferred too. I know for a _fact_ that Kix was transferred.” Dogma looked confused, at that.

“Really?”

“Yeah, sure, a lot of vode here got transferred. Commander Tano likes to joke around and say we're the leftover battalion. Even _she_ wasn't wanted originally, but now she's our commander, so.” The taller clone shrugged.

“Well that's not nice.” Dogma said, frowning.

“Well, no, I guess not.” Jesse said, “But only if someone _else_ says it. It's kind of true, anyways. I mean, I think Captain Rex was the only one that General Skywalker wanted – everyone else was just thrown to the battalion because we were _troubled clones_.” There was a drawl at the end of that sentence, and Dogma couldn't help but smile.

“Makes sense...” He said, quietly, and Jesse grinned.

“Ah, so you _do_ know how to smile!” Jesse grabbed his chin and squished it a bit. “Don't you worry, Dogma – unlike the others, your first tour with us won't be the last!”

Thinking back on that first meeting, Dogma couldn't help but think of just how wrong Jesse had been.

 


End file.
